The Devils Went Down To Sakuragaoka
by Tian Long
Summary: Sebuah event antar sekolah agaknya mempertemukan mereka dengan orang yang salah...OC! RnR Please...
1. Prolog

**The Devil Went Down To Sakuragaoka**

**Genre : friendship**

**Disclaimer : K-ON! Bukan punya saya, saya cuma punya OC-nya saja**

**Synopsis : Sebuah event persahabatan antar sekolah agaknya memperkenalkan mereka dengan kumpulan orang yang salah...**

**Rating : T**

**Author's note : Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan inspirasi entah darimana (agaknya youtube dan guitar hero bertanggung jawab^^), saya memutuskan untuk menulis ini...**

**

* * *

**

.

PROLOG

.

Beberapa orang berkata bahwa SMA adalah masa-masa yang paling indah dalam hidup dimana kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan temanmu, menggila seperti tiada aturan dan bebas tanpa harus berpikir macam-macam. Hidup seolah hanya dibagi dalam dua dunia yang sempit antara belajar dan bersenang-senang, antara sekolah dan rumah.

Akan tetapi pernahkah pula kau berpikir bahwa untuk beberapa orang, masa-masa SMA justru merupakan masa-masa paling mengerikan. Masa-masa paling mengerikan dimana kau selalu dirundung ketakutan akan ketidaksesuaian dan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang terhadap keberadaanmu (beberapa mendefinisikannya sebagai kata populer dalam beberapa arti tertentu). Dalam masa ini pula Ego-mu akan diuji dan sebagaimana manusia yang dirundung dalam lingkaran setan bernama dosa...kau akan selalu diliputi oleh rasa iri dan kehendak untuk bisa jadi yang terbaik di antara sekian banyak orang. Dan berkaitan dengan hal itu kau akan berusaha memenangkan pengaruh dengan segala cara entah itu dengan cara membuat dirimu menjadi tampak bodoh atau menyembunyikan segala kegelisahanmu rapat-rapat di balik sebuah topeng kosong bernama 'keren'. Apapun yang kau pilih sejatinya kedua hal tersebut adalah dua hal yang sangat sulit untuk menjadi sebuah pilihan dan tak ada pula jaminan kau akan sukses dengan apa yang kau inginkan dari kedua hal itu. Singkatnya, kau akan mulai memahami maksud Jean Paul Satre dengan sebuah kata-katanya yang terkenal bahwa hidup itu seperti melempar dadu dimana seperti layaknya sebuah dadu yang dilempar, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan menanti kita di depan sana...apakah itu suatu peruntungan atau...kemalangan...

Singkatnya, tak ayal pula harus dikatakan bahwa kehidupan SMA juga penuh perjuangan.

Dan hal itu tentunya juga berlaku untuk Huang Luo Yi alias Mark, seorang murid pindahan yang telah menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang pelajar sebuah sekolah swasta di Jepang sejak dua bulan yang lalu sebagai buntut kebijakan orang tua angkat yang menurutnya lebih mengarah pada suatu upaya untuk menyingkirkannya sejauh mungkin dari 'pusat pemerintahan'.

"Kurasa mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang di rumah". Pikirnya dalam hati membayangkan kedua orangtua dan kedua adik angkatnya sedang menggelar pesta pora sambil bersorak, "Akhirnya kita bebas! Nggak ada yang menghabis-habiskan beras lagi di rumah, nggak ada lagi yang mencuri kue di depan rumah! He's Japanese problem now!" sembari membaca sebuah buku berjudul 'Japanese for Dummies' disela-sela waktu menunggu kedatangan kereta pagi yang akan membawanya ke stasiun dekat sekolahnya.

Seperti namanya, ia adalah seorang Han berkewarganegaraan RRT. Ia sejatinya berasal dari Taipei tetapi semenjak diadopsi oleh orang tua angkatnya tiga tahun yang lalu, ia tinggal di Shanghai sampai setidaknya tiga bulan yang lalu dimana akhirnya 'vonis' pembuangannya dikeluarkan dan berkekuatan hukum tetap. Ia harus menghadapi kenyataan akan segala hal yang baru. Negara yang baru, sekolah yang baru, orang yang baru, budaya yang baru...dan yang paling parah...bahasa yang baru, suatu hal yang benar-benar membuatnya serasa menjadi seekor E.T di tengah peradaban film The Matrix.

"Kubayangkan adik-adikku itu pasti sedang tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat kakaknya ini dianggap sebagai orang kampung di negeri orang."

Ingin rasanya ia melempar buku sial yang sedang dibacanya itu karena sebal mengingat sudah beberapa bulan ia tinggal di Tokyo tetapi tidak kunjung paham perbedaan antara huruf kanji, dan kana sehingga hal ini kerap kali membuatnya tertimpa masalah, mulai dari tersesat, salah membeli minuman sampai kesulitan dalam memahami pelajaran. Hal ini diperparah dengan kesialannya tadi malam yang membuatnya nyaris menangis dan meringkuk sendirian di kamar selama tiga jam.

Alhasil, kini ia menghadapi pagi harinya dengan rasa kantuk yang sangat berat.

"Jam 6.20..."

Ia mengamati sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya sambil menguap,

" Sepertinya masih sempat..."

Dengan rasa enggan, ia lalu mengangkat gitarnya yang terbungkus dalam sebuah softcase bewarna hitam dan berjalan menuju sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis di dekat kantor pengelola stasiun tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"50 Yen dan sekaleng kopi boss cappucino dingin mungkin akan membantu...kumohon, kesadaranku...bertahanlah..."

KLONTANG!

Suara uang yang jatuh di dalam mesin menandakan bahwa mesin siap melayani.

"Cappucino dingin...cappucino dingin..." Kedua bola mata hitam pemuda itu berlarian mencari sebuah kata bertuliskan "CAPPUCINO" di sela-sela rasa kantuknya tetapi sial baginya semuanya tertulis dalam huruf hiragana yang tidak begitu ia pahami, sebagai hasilnya ia kini tertahan di depan mesin itu dengan gaya seperti seekor rusa yang baru saja masuk kampung.

"Sial! kenapa mereka tidak membuat mesin seperti ini dalam huruf kanji saja! Yang mana cappucinonya!"

Ia bingung dan terus menerus mencari huruf yang mungkin ia tahu atau ingat tetapi sampai lima menit ia belum juga menentukan pilihannya.

"Pengumuman! Pengumuman! Kereta akan segera memasuki stasiun! Harap para calon penumpang untuk berdiri di belakang garis kuning!"

Sebuah speaker yang terhubung dengan kantor pengawas berbunyi nyaring memberitahu jika apa yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh orang-orang di stasiun itu akan segera datang.

"Pengumuman! Pengumuman! Kereta akan segera memasuki stasiun! Harap para calon penumpang untuk berdiri di belakang garis kuning!"

"Oh! NO!"

Kontan mendengar pengumuman seperti itu, sang pemuda menjadi panik. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia akhirnya menggunakan cara terakhir...menekan dengan asal dan alhasil sebuah suara respon atas pencetannya itu segera terdengar tanda minuman telah siap.

GLUDAK!

Cepat...cepat...nggak ada waktu lagi. Ia lalu mengambil barang yang terjatuh itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan tak lama kemudian berteriak kaget karena kopi yang baru saja dibelinya itu rupanya bukan sekaleng cappuccino dingin melainkan sebuah kopi hitam bermerk boss espresso yang panas.

"ARGH! Sial betul aku hari ini!"

Dengan kesal ia memasukkan kaleng panas itu ke dalam saku celana seragamnya dan berlari menuju ke dalam kereta yang telah berhenti menunggu penumpang yang akan dibawanya ke tempat tujuan masing-masing...dimana masa depan terbentang lebar...terlepas dari cara apa yang akan kau gunakan...

Tapi manusia...oh manusia...kau memang tidak lebih dari seorang pelempar dadu...

* * *

**The Author sez :**

**Yah...ini adalah sebuah fic pertama berbahasa Indonesia di fandom ini kayaknya...dan seperti layaknya sebuah prolog...saya nggak bisa ngomong banyak...nggak bisa janji banyak...juga nggak bisa kasih banyak (contoh author yang pelit wuakakakakakakak -ditonjok-)...yang jelas ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya akhirnya menulis fic kayak gini, yakni :**

**Fic The Guitarist punya xxMrBrownsound - insprasi utama awal berdirinya nih fic, coba aja dibaca pasti ada bagian yang mirip (tapi nggak ada maksud buat plagiat...4 sure!)**

**Fic Thunderstruck by The Guitar Person**

**Komik Tiger Wong dan segala sempalannya by Tony Wong - inspirasi nama **

**Omegle **

**Youtube (sumber referensi chara^^)**

**Dan terakhir...sampai jumpa di chapt berikutnya...dan...sudikah anda memberikan secuil review? -begging face tapi keburu ditendang-**


	2. Bab 1: First Meeting

**The Devil Went Down To Sakuragaoka**

**Genre : friendship**

**Disclaimer : K-ON! Adalah milik Kakifly**

**Synopsis : Sebuah event persahabatan antar sekolah agaknya memperkenalkan mereka dengan kumpulan orang yang salah...**

**Rating : T**

**Author's note : Don't Like Don't Read, OK!**

* * *

.

Bagian Satu

The Festival

.

* * *

.

BAB 1

FIRST MEETING

.

Klap!

Pintu kereta api listrik tertutup setelah beberapa detik yang lalu bergerak pelan seiring berakhirnya panggilan terakhir untuk para calon penumpang. Tepian peron telah bersih kerumunan. Petugas memberi aba-aba dengan jelas. Indikasikan bahwa sudah tiba saatnya alat transportasi darat massal itu bergerak sesuai jadwal, bersiap melesat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Fuhhh...Hampir saja" ujar Mark dalam hati sembari menatap keluar. Ke arah peron stasiun yang mulai berubah secara perlahan. Dari semula berupa hamparan lantai semen berhiaskan jajaran tempat duduk lengkap dengan penjual asongan dimana-mana bergulir menjadi panorama ketinggian kota megapolis kala pagi menjelang. Perlahan...perlahan...lama-lama jadi berkelebat. Menembus kepadatan udara seiring laju kecepatan yang terus meningkat dari waktu ke waktu. Pertanda rentang tempo semakin berkurang menuju tujuan.

Penantian tentulah membosankan.

Tergantung bagaimana caramu menggunakan.

Apakah dengan kopi di luar keinginan?

Atau sebuah buku membingungkan?

Adapun saat itu Mark dihadapkan pada kondisi yang sebenarnya normal untuk warga Jepang pada umumnya. Terutama pada situasi pagi seperti ini. Ketika didapatinya kereta begitu penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang hendak pergi bekerja. Mulai dari pekerja biasa dengan balutan _T-shirt_ dan celana _jeans_ hingga orang kantoran berpenampilan necis kombinasi kemeja, jas, dasi serta tas kerja (berdasarkan pengamatan Mark) model kotak pistol milik Castor Troy dalam film _Face Off_ karya sutradara John Woo. Apakah yang harus ia lakukan? Naik ke atap gerbong dari jendela. Bisa-bisa ia dideportasi pulang karena mengganggu ketertiban umum. Minum kopi, kalau nanti tumpah kena baju orang. Bisa-bisa ia harus menundukkan kepala berulang-ulang laksana _Sun Go Kong_ di salah satu episode serial Kera Sakti. Baca buku, tidak ada tempat cukup. Membuka lantas memainkan gitar di dalam kereta. Yang ada malah kemungkinan besar ia dianggap gila.

Sungguh, ini begitu berbeda. Sangat berbeda malah jika dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggalnya dulu di kota Shanghai. Sekalipun pada kota tersebut kepadatan juga kemacetannya jauh lebih parah daripada Tokyo. Warga Kota New York versi Asia tersebut lebih suka menggunakan sepeda, mobil juga motor disamping kereta, taksi dan _maglev_. Begitu terbalik dengan lokasi tempatnya berada sekarang. Dimana orang-orangnya condong menggunakan kereta ketimbang sarana transportasi lain.

"Coba saja sekolahku yang sekarang itu dekat dari tempat kos-kosan...ceritanya pasti lain." keluhnya. Andai dirinya sekarang memiliki pintu kemana saja milik _Doraemon_. Haruskah ia dihadapkan pada kondisi demikian? Pada situasi dimana ia hanya bisa berdiri diam tak melakukan apa-apa kecuali berhadapan pada bapak-bapak berwajah mirip om senang yang sewaktu-waktu bibirnya bisa saja bersentuhan dengan bibirnya kalau tiba-tiba kereta mengerem mendadak dalam rangkaian perjalanan untuk sampai ke sekolah tujuan bernama _Sakuragaoka. _Tempat dimana festival bersama dua sekolah antara _Sakuragaoka_ (khusus putri) dan _Asuragaoka_ (khusus putra) dilangsungkan.

Ini mengerikan.

Kecuali jika di hadapannya bukanlah seorang om-om melainkan gadis cantik (yah, macam Yui Aragaki misalnya). Tentu ia akan berpikir sebaliknya. Bahkan kalau perlu, tabrakan kereta-pun dia ikhlas seikhlas-ikhlasnya ikhlas.

"Hoahemmm..." Mark kembali menguap. Rasa kantuk lagi-lagi muncul ke permukaan.

Oleh karena itu, ia harus bertindak.

Diamatinya kembali kerumunan manusia di sekitarnya. Tidak ada tempat duduk tersedia. Semuanya telah penuh diduduki penumpang.

Kesialan beruntun. Kalau saja ia tadi tidak menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di depan mesin minuman otomatis 'sialan' itu. Mungkin dia masih bisa sedikit beristirahat, menyesap kopi salah beli dengan tenangnya sambil memandangi pemandangan kota di belakang diselingi selembar dua lembar buku _Japanese for Dummies_ untuk memperlancar bahasa. Minimal menikmati hidup dalam kesibukan. Bukannya berdiri diam tiada bergerak, menjaga keseimbangan agar tetap tegap tetapi kakinya parises.

Tapi ini bukan berarti ia sudah menyerah.

Dengan perlahan, ia lantas mencoba menerobos kerumunan. Berdesak-desakan menyusur gerbong kereta padat. Kata "permisi" dan "maaf" alami perulangan pengucapan. Coba redakan rasa kesal di hati beberapa penumpang. Dia mengantuk dan butuh tempat untuk istirahat sebentar.

Hanya saja, apa mau dikata. Rasanya Dewi Fortuna pergi liburan ke Las Vegas waktu itu.

Tak ada bangku.

Melainkan hanya berganti tampilan. Dari semula bapak-bapak di depan mata jadi pasangan muda-mudi aneh dengan gaya duduk penuh kebiadaban.

"Tuhan...apalagi salahku...tak cukupkah Kau menguras uang bulananku, membuat tim kesayanganku kalah 3-0 dari Barcelona dalam ajang _Liga Champion_ kemarin serta salah membeli kopi sekalipun itu hanyalah sekedar menghapus kantuk dan duka dari puncak kesadaran jiwa?"

Ia kembali menghela nafas.

Lalu menundukkan kepala.

Sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Sangat-sangat aneh.

KRETEK-KRETEK-KRETEK...

Suara apa ini?

KRETEK-KRETEK-KRETEK...

Diamatinya sekitarnya dengan cermat. Mark lalu melihat pada arlojinya, arlojinya tidak rusak. Dilihatnya kakek-kakek di sebelahnya, tidak ada gigi palsu terlepas. Ia lantas melihat gitarnya, gitarnya juga tidak meledak. Baju serta celana seragamnya juga tidak ada yang terbalik. Tetapi entah kenapa suara-suara ini bukannya menghilang, namun semakin lama rasa-rasanya makin keras.

KRETEK-KRETEK-KRETEK...

Serius ini pertanda apa? Agaknya rasa kantuk pada diri pemuda _Gaijin _itu mengangkat sifat paranoidnya ke luar. Apakah ini berarti kereta api akan meledak? Relnya akan amblas...atau...ini adalah lanjutan dari berita tadi malam bahwa Korea Utara akhirnya merasa kesal pada Jepang sehingga menembakkan rudal _Tae Po Dong_ ke kota Tokyo sebagai perwujudan sikap? Jika demikian...apakah ini berarti dia akan jadi salah satu orang yang akan terpampang di foto _Headline_ surat kabar _The Asahi Shimbun_ dengan judul "KESIALAN BERUJUNG MAUT"?

Akan tetapi, pikiran seperti itu agaknya dirasa terlalu berlebihan (sangat berlebihan malah).

KRETEK-KRETEK-KRETEK...

Bunyi itu kembali terdengar...kali begitu keras malah. Hingga Mark akhirnya bisa mendapati lokasi suara tersebut berasal.

KRETEK-KRETEK-KRETEK...

Dari arah bangku...

Lebih tepatnya dari sepasang muda-mudi biadab tersebut.

KRETEK-KRETEK...

"Kenapa kamu gemetaran, sayang?" ujar sang pria pada sang wanita (atau lebih singkatnya pacar) sembari membelai lembut pipinya yang mulus dengan penuh hasrat.

"Ja-jangan..." jawab sang wanita dengan wajah malu-malu.

"_Beauty and The Beast _dari zaman _fast food_." Mark menggelengkan kepala pelan. Membatin dalam hati. Diamatinya sepintas sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara dengan penuh hasrat (tidak) tahu diri. "Kok bisa ya, wanitanya padahal cantik...rambutnya hitam panjang berkilau bak untaian sutra, wajahnya _cute, _malu-malu namun tampak dewasa...tapi bisa gitu, pacaran sama orang aneh seperti itu...mana wajahnya parah, hidung pesek, rambut miring, jerawat banyak...alay lagi...sok-sok jadi _rapper_ tapi jadinya malah laksana gembel maling jemuran."

Aneh...dunia ini memang aneh.

Ibarat kata pepatah, kodok buduk ingin makan daging angsa langit.

Sebagaimana telah dimodifikasi oleh Mark jadi kodok ngorek ingin makan ayam _KFC _karena perkembangan zaman. Sungguh..mawar yang disia-siakan di tengah bunga bangkai.

Pria itu lalu mulai melayangkan tangan kanannya untuk merangkul dan menggerayangi pacarnya. Tapi si wanita menampik. Bukannya menyerah, si pria (brengsek) ini justru bertindak semakin jadi seolah-olah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua sementara yang lain mengontrak.

Gangguan?

Memang...

Andai ini adalah Shanghai...mungkin dia bisa menegur mereka ala kakek-kakek sebelah lapangan. Tapi yang namanya _gaijin _tetap saja _gaijin_ (orang asing). Daripada dideportasi karena ulah aneh-aneh selain tertawa sendirian di tengah malam. Mark memutuskan untuk beralih saja. Berdesak-desakan kembali menuju tempat lain.

Hanya saja...lagi-lagi...

Untuk bocah itu, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna memang sedang cuti panjang ke Las Vegas.

* * *

Tanpa sengaja dalam langkah kakinya. Kaki kiri Mark menginjak sepatu merk _Converse_ hitam milik si pria aneh. Membuat perhatian sang pria teralih dari acara mesum bersama sang pacar untuk menatap tajam ke arahnya. Yang sontak membuat kerumunan orang di sekitar bocah Shanghai tersebut mulai dari tua, muda, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak sampai oma-opa terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Ah..._sumimasen_ (maaf).." ujar Mark dengan sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Namun pria itu tidak berujar, tiada pula berkata. Nihil kata-kata terucap. Perbuatan mesum terhenti sekejap. Ia justru malah mengangkat kepala dengan ekspresi wajah menantang.

"Kamu pikir semua ini bisa selesai dengan maaf?" ia berujar.

Mark terdiam.

.

_Astaga apa yang kulakukan?_

_._

"Kamu tahu harga sepatu ini berapa?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab.

"Aku itu sudah menjaganya baik-baik..." pria aneh itu melanjutkan, "Sekarang malah kau kotori...aku minta biaya perbaikan...sepuluh ribu yen.."

.

_Sepuluh ribu yen? _

_Untuk sepatu macam itu? _

_Yang benar saja? _

_Punya uang-pun sekarang tidak... _

.

"Cepat! aku minta sepuluh ribu yen!"

Mark menggeleng. "Ampun pak, mana punya saya uang sebanyak itu...kantong saya saja sekarang isinya cuma 50 yen..."

"Oh...nantang kamu ya..." Pria itu sontak berdiri. Membuat kerumunan orang-orang di sekitar Mark menyingkir dengan wajah takut. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah laki-laki bermarga _Huang_ itu lantas menarik kerahnya dengan kasar.

"KAMU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA SAYA?"

.

_Siapa?_

_Kalau Tom Cruise sih kenal._

_Lha, ini?_

_._

Bocah Shanghai itu kembali menggeleng. Kali ini disertai senyum yang dipaksakan sementara wajah pucat mulai melanda.

"S-Sabarlah...i-ini bisa kita selesaikan baik-baik..."

Alhasil, perbuatan ini lantas membuat suasana dalam gerbong KRL tersebut semakin tegang. Pria aneh tersebut marah besar. Ia pun lalu dengan sangar mendekatkan wajahnya pada orang seberang lautan tersebut lantas berteriak lantang bak seorang Axl Rose kena sakit asma.

"Heh...baik-baik?...APA KAMU NGGAK PERNAH MENDENGAR NAMA KENJI DARI KELOMPOK MARUYAMA?"

Sepertinya seseorang akan jadi _cap cay _hari ini.

Dan rasa kantuk telah pergi.

Mark menelan ludah. Ia akhirnya tahu dengan siapa dirinya berurusan sekarang.

.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

.

Pria itu lalu melirik sekitarnya, tidak ada yang menolong. Dilihatnya pacar si aneh, kelihatannya malah dia lebih takut lagi. Kenji dari kelompok preman Maruyama yang tenar...benar-benar...kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan orang seperti itu sekarang? Di saat ia dihadapkan pada satu acara penting di depan mata. Pada waktu dirinya sedang sedemikian susahnya.

"Kenapa diam? BICARA!"

.

_Mana mulutnya bau lagi._

_Lagipula_

_Kenapa juga harus Kenji yang ini  
_

_Bukan Kenji penjual majalah porno di samping kos-kosan?_

_._

_ "_JAWAB! MAU KAU GANTI TIDAK?" Pria bernama Kenji itu kembali berteriak. Kali ini dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah terkepal membentuk sebuah tinju.

"Ehh..._wa-watashi _(aku) sedang tidak ada uang sekarang...a-apa sungguh nggak ada lagi cara lain?"

Terlambat.

BUAK!

Sebuah tinju bertenaga gorila terlanjut melayang sebagai jawaban. Menghantam wajah si pemuda Shanghai dengan telak. Buat tubuhnya melayang beberapa senti bak Apollo Creed waktu dihajar oleh Ivan Drago dalam film _Rocky._ Cuma bedanya, jika di film itu Apollo Creed bisa sedikit membalas dengan tinjunya. Mark justru sebaliknya...jangankan tinju...berkelahi asal saja tidak bisa.

"Bajingan! Makannya kalau tidak punya uang jangan cari masalah!"

Beragam pukulan, tendangan, injakan terus dilakukan. Bersarang dan menghujam. Usir orang-orang ketepian. Memandang iba pada kekerasan di depan mata. Memar-memar mulai bermunculan. Begitupula dengan barang-barang yang dibawa oleh bocah itu. Semuanya berserakan di lantai kereta. Mulai dari tas, buku, kopi salah beli, dan terakhir...gitarnya.

Terus begitu...

Bahkan hingga kereta tersebut berhenti, segala penganiayaan itu masih terus berlangsung...lengkap dengan segudang makian yang terlontar keluar dari mulut si preman.

Namun untung baginya sebelum semuanya berlanjut ke arah yang semakin buruk, sejumlah polisi segera datang. Meringsek masuk sembari membawa pentungan guna melakukan pengamanan persis sesaat sebelum pria itu dibanting oleh Kenji. Alhasil tanpa perlu melihat dengan seksama perihal apa yang terjadi. Segala macam tindak peringkusan segera diterapkan pada preman tersebut. Bahkan sukses membuat Kenji jatuh terjerembab.

"Kali ini tidak ada ampun lagi untukmu, Kenji!" teriak salah seorang polisi sambil memborgol tangan laknat yang sukses membuat Mark babak belur. "Kau harus jelaskan kelakuanmu ini..."

Diperlakukan kasar demikian membuat Kenji yang sedari tadi bergaya jantan jadi tampak seperti seekor _bulldog_ kalah berkelahi. Tinju-tinjunya dari _jab, hook_ dan _uppercut_ tidak lagi terasa, yang ada justru malah lolongan kesepian (baca: teriakan perlawanan) diselingi berbagai macam kecaman dan sumpah serapah, baik itu ke arah para polisi maupun ke arah Mark yang tergeletak sekarat di lantai.

Siksaan panjang akhirnya berhenti.

Meskipun demikian, apapun yang terjadi, sekalipun pemukulan selesai kenyataan bahwa tubuh pemuda itu babak belur tidak dapat dihindari apalagi diingkari. Tubuh Mark telah dipasangi hiasan baru berupa luka memar dengan sedikit mimisan padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengintip wanita mandi saat itu. Sungguhpun ia tidak pernah berpikir akan disadarkan dari kantuknya dengan cara demikian.

Akan tetapi keterkejutannya tidak berhenti sampai situ.

Tiba-tiba

"He-hei...k-kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Sebuah suara kembali terdengar, kali ini disertai oleh kemunculan sesosok wajah takut-takut bercampur rasa ngeri yang sudah tidak asing di depan wajahnya. Tidak asing sebab wajah itu adalah wajah kekasihnya Kenji yang baru saja digelandang oleh opas.

Akibatnya, kontan untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu.

Mark kembali terkejut.

.

_APALAGI INI!_

_._

.

_TBC_

_._

* * *

**Sedikit _Komentaar:_**

**well...setelah sekian lama akhirnya keluar juga lanjutannya. Makasih buat segenap reviewer karena tanpa dukungan anda-anda sekalian..mungkin cerita ini tidak tahu akan saya lanjutkan kapan. Semoga kiranya bab ini membuat anda2 sekalian berkenan dan terima kasih. 'Till the next chapt! And...Good Luck!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
